1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that facilitates the fast and easy installation or removal of a removable computer component into or out of a computer. More precisely, the present invention provides a mounting bracket having a rack and pinion mechanism working in conjunction with interlocking angled tracks for engagement and disengagement of connectors between the removable component and the computer, wherein a floating guide plate with locating pins are used to assist alignment. The removable computer component includes hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, cards and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Mass storage devices including so called Hard Disk Drives (HDD) are commonplace components of modern personal computers. As these devices have a far higher storage capacity than the standard Floppy Disk Drive (FDD), transferring a substantial fraction of the data capacity of a HDD from one computer to another via floppy disks is impractical. This poses problems for computer users who may need access to the data on a HDD at differing locations. Indeed, those problems translate to FDDs and even to tape drives that sometimes have to be removed from the computer.
One solution is to make the disk drive removable, whereby it can be exchanged between computers. Advantages of an easily removable disk drive include easy exchange of data bases on a given computer, improved data security as the drive can be removed and stored in a physically secure location, and also easy removal to facilitate repair and service. Also, there is no need to disconnect any of the cables prior to removal if appropriate electrical disconnects are incorporated into the design.
Additionally, such removable disk drive systems are a means for efficiently utilizing expensive disk drives. To illustrate, a user may have several computers each lacking an expensive, specialized disk drive. But with a single removable disk drive, all of the computers can be served by such a removable drive as needed.
A number of systems that facilitate removal of disk drives are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,633,350 and 4,912,580 to Hanson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,909 to Andrews disclose two such systems. In Hanson, the drive is held in a carrier module which is manually inserted into a receiving unit mounted in the computer. The force of insertion engages connectors which link the drive to the computer. Removal is accomplished by simply pulling the drive out by a handle. Similarly, Andrews features fully manual insertion and extraction, but adds a barb-like engagement member attached to a side member which is mounted on the drive. The barb engages a support frame, which is mounted in the computer, to hold the drive in place. The barb can be released by turning a lever which in turn presses the barb back away from the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,303 to Krenz provides a different mechanism for locking the drive in place. Krenz features a latch mounted across the face plate of the drive. A handle turns a gear which mates with an internal sector gear which is part of a lever member that also features a tongue. When the handle is pushed toward the drive face, the tongue moves in the opposite direction. The tongue is positioned to engage a side of a channel member, whereby contact between the tongue and the front side of the channel cause the drive to lock in place when the handle is depressed. Similarly, when the handle is pulled, the tongue engages the rear side of the channel to help break the connection between drive and computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,384 to Singer et al. discloses a convenient installation to and removal from a computer. The disk drive mounting bracket comprises three adjacent walls that fit inside the computer housing. Side brackets are attached to the either side of the box-shaped disk drive unit. When the disk drive is inserted into the mounting bracket, the side brackets act as guides to slide over inward-extending rails provided in the interior of the mounting bracket. A locking member with a hook means located on the exterior of the mounting bracket pivot inward and projects through a small window to secure the disk drive inside.
In view of the prior art, a need still exists for a more effective way of mounting a removable computer component to a computer. A useful application for such a device, of course, would be for removable disk drives.